Just An Average Girl
by Li'l Albatross
Summary: Marilyn Richards was just your average 16 year old girl growing up in Tulsa. She was quiet, quick and had one Heck of a temper. Please R&R!
1. I am Marilyn

Summary: Lyn Richards was just your average 16 year old growing up in Tulsa. She was quiet, quick, and could hold her own in a battle of wits. This is her story. (Please Review…and enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters from The Outsiders. That would be S.E. Hinton's job. I have only created Marilyn Richards.

**-Lyn's POV-**

Crimson painted the sky in blood that twilight night I stepped into the movie house. Little did I know that blood would be spilt to match. As I left, the night slipped its cold fingers over my skin. It was well after midnight and I had just finished the last of the closing assignments and locked the doors. The small tarnished key slipped into my pocket and I started my journey home. The movie house was located on neutral grounds between the West Side – the rich folks – and the East Side with its hoods. Sighing, I anxiously pulled my thin, loose fitting jacket around my shoulders. The wind blew right through the material.

"Damn it, Richards! If you were going to be such a sissy, ya shoulda asked one of the guys to come walk ya home!" I muttered to myself.

The name is Marilyn Richards, but most people call me Lyn or Lynie. I'm 16 and live on the East Side of Tulsa. I'm just your average girl… I'm quiet enough, some would even call me shy if they didn't know me, but I can hold my own when provoked. I have a few scars of my own and have given others to prove it. I am not as hard as some of the others in my neighborhood, but it takes just as long for someone to win my trust. Some say I have grown up too quickly, what with having to take care of my drunken stepfather and put up with my hood-for-a-stepbrother, Trevor. My mother died in a fire two years ago and I have no where else to go. 'Sides, my stepfather needs me. He isn't the abusive kind, like my friend Steve's father. Instead, he just gets depressed and lonely. Mostly, I think he blames himself for my mother's death. It wasn't too bad at home most times, especially since I hardly found myself there. I liked to keep busy. Keeping busy helped me stay strong and keep any wild emotions tucked away. Now, don't go thinking that I'm a stiff lipped, no fun lovin' kinda gal, 'cause that is far from the truth! I could hold my own, partying with the rest of them. And as I found myself freezing in the chilly air, dressed in blue jeans and a black work shirt, jacket, and my hair pulled up under a cap, I thought about two things – finding a party, and making it there – or anywhere – safely and without being jumped.

I had just finished the closing shift at the movie house and was relatively tired. In a way, I hoped no one tried to attack me simply for their own safety. I was NOT in the mood to be reckoned with.

As I was nearing the park a few blocks away from my house, my blood froze at the sound of cold, harsh laughter from behind me. I slowly peeked over my shoulder and counted five very drunk Socs (the rich West Side kids who loved to throw beer blasts, jump the East Side greasers and harass any type of female) trailing behind me.

"Shit fucking fire!" raced through my mind as I quickened my pace, hoping to see the Curtis house come into view. The Socs shouted awful things at me, calling me a hood and a piece of trash.

"Just a little farther…"

**-Narrator's POV-**

"SODAPOP CURTIS, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET FIVE ACES?" Seventeen year old Steve Randall's voice boomed from the Curtis household. The tall and lean, dark haired greaser pounced on his best friend and wrestled him to the ground. Sodapop Curtis, also seventeen, found himself turning a bright shade of red from being discovered and for laughing so hard.

"Aw would ya girls lay off each other just for a li'l bit?" Darrel Curtis yelled from the kitchen. The towering, broad shouldered man stepped into the room holding a glass of chocolate milk. His pale blue-green eyes sparkled as he poked fun at his kid brother and his kid brother's best friend. There was a loud sound of someone knocking something over (later investigation revealed it to be a kitchen chair) and Dallas Winston walked into the living room, taking a swig of his opened beer. Steve and Soda glanced up and saw the anger radiating from his hard expression. Instantly, silence slipped over the room, and everyone turned their attention to the tough hood.

Two-Bit Matthews, a stocky kid with long rusty colored sideburns, looked up from his seat on the floor. His wisecracking grin faltered for only an instant before flashing back into place. From the sofa, the two youngest members of the gang, Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade, turned to see what was troubling their hot tempered friend. Darry felt his eyebrows rising and straightened his already looming 6'2" frame.

"Somethin' wrong, Dal?" While Darry was larger and in charge of the household and seemingly the gang, he did not care to anger his friend.

"None of us went to get Richards." He growled, suddenly pissed beyond words. Marilyn Richards, often known as Lynie, was the eighth member of the gang and had not gotten back from her shift at the movie house yet. Along with Johnny, she was considered to be one of the gang's pets. Often thought to be as quiet as Johnny, the gang wanted to protect her, especially from her angered outbursts which meant she was either hurting or extremely stressed out.

Two-Bit raised his eyebrow before asking "Yeah, where is ole Lynie?" The group grew silent, as if trying to listen to the night that engulfed the house. The seconds ticked away before the sound that caused the boys to run out of the house could be heard.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, BASTARDS!"


	2. Fighting Strong

**Disclaimer:** My name is not S.E. Hinton. Sadly, the only character I have created for this story is Marilyn Richards. Now.. Please read and review!

**-Lyn's POV-**

"LEAVE ME ALONE, BASTARDS!" I had meant to use that precious air to call out for Dally, Darry, Soda or any of the gang, but as I was kicked to the ground I felt myself snap. These stupid, drunk Socs were acting way more violent than they had before. Normally, they just wanted to scare girls and maybe get a cheap thrill. Tonight I felt even more threatened… and that pissed me off. It was like they couldn't tell I was a girl! As I felt my shoulder collide with the pavement, I propelled myself back to my feet, screamed like a banshee, and pounced on the nearest one. Let me tell you, they were not expecting me to fight back so hard.

Sharp pain shot through my back as the wind was knocked out of me and four of the five wrestled me to the ground. The biggest Soc sat on my stomach, crushing the rest of the air out of my lungs with a WHOOSH. I started screaming and kicking and thrashing as violently as I could as the rage grew like fire behind my eyes. They kept punching and kicking, but I wouldn't stop. I tasted blood but didn't care. In my fit of rage, I didn't hear the gang come to my rescue. I didn't notice the Socs run off. I only stopped after my voice died out and I lay panting, feeling the rage sneak away like a spy ship leaving port in the dead of night. I refused to cry. I refused to break. And as the boys carried my still struggling body into the Curtis house, I felt myself start to black out. Silently, I vowed to get the bastards back. The night kissed my forehead and I relaxed as exhaustion won and I knew I was safe.

**-Steve's POV-**

"LEAVE ME ALONE, BASTARDS!"

"Shit!" Dally shouted. Before he even finished cursing us all out, we all ran. Ice traveled through my veins. That voice had stopped my heart. Our footsteps pounded heavily on the pavement as we raced to the park. No one said anything, we all thought the same thing anyway. Someone was pissing off Lynie and that was NOT a good idea!

Five drunken Socs were struggling with a crazed Lyn, trying to shut her up. They had wrestled her to the ground and were throwing punches. Our strong fighter had snapped and gone mad. Her screams scared me; we ran faster.

I didn't slow down but felt my body barrel into the asshole that had been sitting on her. I smashed my fist into his face. All around me were sounds of fighting. Finally the Socs smartened up and ran home. I heard one of them yell something about hitting girls. Lynie didn't stop fighting, even as we tried to calm her down.

"Lynie, baby, stop! You're safe!" I shouted as I tried to pick up her struggling form. She kicked me away, her voice starting to finally fade.

"C'mon, get her inside, she's bleeding like a stuck pig!" Soda shouted. We all realized she wouldn't calm down until she exhausted herself. Together we wrestled her fighting yet tiring body back to the Curtis house.

"Good thing ain't no one say anything in this damned neighborhood." I heard Two-Bit muttering, knowing he was talking about the fact that no one ever called the fuzz on nobody. We laid Lynie on the sofa and Darry ran to get the towels and bandages. Soda grabbed my arm.

"Listen buddy, you're gonna need stitchin' up." I frowned, not sure what he meant. It was then that I realized I had busted my knuckles on that Socs' face. Blood poured from my hand.

"Yeah, later. We gotta take care a' Lynie." I grunted. Darry came back and started cleaning her wounds. She was already out.

"Stupid bastards, what the hell did they think they were doing?" Dally yelled, slamming his hand down on the coffee table. Two-Bit placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get 'em Dal, don't you worry." I grumbled as I watched Darry cleaning a cut on Lyn's cheek. She was cut on her cheek and neck and had multiple scrapes and bruises on her arms and upper torso. She had a nasty scrape on her right shoulder. Darry cursed under his breath as he moved her t-shirt aside and the broken skin could be seen. I heard a slight whimper and turned to see Johnny looking sick. Ponyboy grabbed him and went into the kitchen. I felt myself scowling even as I thanked the kid silently. I felt bad that Johnny had to be reminded of the times he had been jumped but at the same time felt too angry to feel sympathy at Pony's discomfort. Sometimes he can really rile my nerves but he's still like a kid brother. Darry removed Lyn's shoes and jacket and covered her in a blanket.

"You boys be quiet so Lynie can sleep." He grumbled as he moved to wash her blood from his hands. I could feel the anger boiling the blood in my veins. I heard a muttered curse and snatched my head up to see Dally moving towards the couch. There was crimson smearing on the soft cotton of the blanket.

"Shit, Darry!" Snatching the blanket aside, Dally gently lifted Lynie's shirt to find a wound that went unnoticed. Darry came out of his room.

"Holy Hell, did the bastards stab her?" The nasty wound still dripped red. Darry grabbed a towel to apply pressure to the wound.

"Dar, we may wanna get her stitched up." Soda said uncertainly, moving to Darry's side with the bandages. Startling all of us, Lynie's hand snatched his arm and we all stared into her pained eyes.

"Take me to a hospital, Curtis, and I'll chop off all that pretty hair of yours." Lynie slurred before slipping back into unconsciousness. I looked at Soda, feeling nervous. Quietly, the two Curtis' bandaged her up and covered her again.

Eventually, Darry and Soda stumbled into their own rooms. Pony and Johnny never back in, but I guess they went to bed. Johnny often crashed on Pony's floor. Dally sat in Darry's armchair and watched Lynie sleep. Two-Bit and I took to the floor, not wanting to leave. 'Sides, home wouldn't be any better. I was in no mood to run into my old man and his broken liquor bottles. As I drifted into sleep, I quietly vowed to beat those damned Socs.


	3. Avoiding the Issue

Thank you to those that reviewed! Your thoughts were much appreciated! As to the pairings, perhaps… we shall see! ;-)

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I've been lying the whole time and really I'm S.E. Hinton. Silly! The only thing that's mine is Marilyn Richards. Now, read and review…all thoughts welcome!

**-Lyn's POV-**

Snoring, someone was snoring so loudly the bottles of beer and coke vibrated on the coffee table. I grunted, or tried to, but the sound was nearly foreign to my ears. My body felt like a ton of bricks and I didn't want to move. However, that train-wreck snoring kept on. Finally I forced myself to move and I grabbed the pillow behind my head and chucked. My aim was always pretty right on so I didn't even bother to open my eyes. Damn, that had hurt! God was I sore and tired. What was wrong with me? Part of me wondered why it was so still. Where was the gang? Boy, I hoped something wasn't wrong. Suddenly, a distracting itch burned at the side of my head. I reached up to attack the scratch only to find something that felt like a bandage.

"What –," I muttered. Adrenaline surged through me as I remembered the fight. Those idiot rich kids had mistaken me as just another hood! Oh, were they going to be sorry they had ever even crossed into our territory! Even those dumb asses generally stayed away from beating on women.

"Must have been the damned hat." I grumbled, remembering that I had worn my hat from work on the way out.

"Serves you right, Richards." I whispered. Slowly I let the soft glows of dawn fill my sight as I opened my eyes. I grimaced as I imagined my dirty and tattered self. Quickly and without making too much noise I slipped on my shoes, folded up the blanket and made my way home to clean up the mess that was now me.

**-Narrator's POV-**

9:30 A.M. and a soft, consistent beeping was heard from Darrel Curtis' house. Saturday morning was typically loud and playful as the boys were off from school and work. However, this one Saturday morning found the house silent and still as sleep firmly held on to youths exhausted from fighting.

After reaching over and smacking that alarm clock off the table like he did every morning, Darry got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. His pale blue-green eyes swept over the living room. Dally was fast asleep in the armchair, with Two-Bit snoring on the floor. Steve was lying close to the sofa, a pillow tucked under his arm. Sofa… Marilyn Richards was no longer sleeping on the sofa! Darry raced towards the bathroom only to find it empty. She wasn't in the kitchen either.

"Damn it, how the hell did she get past you three knuckleheads?" He bellowed. Soda and Pony groggily stumbled into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. Dally jumped out of the armchair and moved to the kitchen.

"Her jacket's still here. She just went home, prolly." Darry picked the phone off the table and dialed the Richards' house. On the fourth ring, a very groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Lyn, it's Darry. You okay honey; you have us mighty worried over here."

"Darry? Yeah. Don't worry, just wanted a shower and a new pair of clothes. I'll be over in a bit." Lynie whispered before hanging up. Darry hung up and turned around to find Steve and Soda staring at him.

"She wanted to get cleaned up for all you hoods. She'll be over soon." He jarred, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Soda playfully slapped him on the shoulder before dashing into the kitchen for breakfast. Soon, warm delicious smells of eggs and bacon filled the Curtis house.

"Hey Sodapop, I want my eggs scrambled." Two-Bit called from the living room. Soda let out a loud snort before calling back.

"I ain't your servant, Two-Bit! Maybe you should make your own eggs!" Hysterical laughter echoed from the room, followed by a CRASH as Steve was probably wrestled to the ground by Two-Bit. The sound of the front door opening nearly went unnoticed until Ponyboy let out a loud shout.

"Richards!" The gang flocked to the living room, anxious to make sure everything was all right. Pony had enveloped the girl into a massive hug.

The quiet girl was back in place of the wild and crazed fighter. Her small 5'6" frame shook. It seemed as if a simple breeze could knock her over. Purple and blue colored her face in painful patterns, painting the events of the night in plain view. The bandage had been removed from her cheek and a nasty cut stood out against her otherwise pale skin. She was dressed in a simple pair of faded jeans and a loose fitting long sleeved green shirt. The right sleeve had been torn and hung limply from her body. The girl's eyes were blazing, radiating an eerie calm, clouded by exhaustion. Lynie was dwarfed by Pony's slender form. She pulled away eventually, as if it hurt to be touched. Concern electrified the room, but Marilyn shrugged it aside and sat on the arm of Darry's armchair.

"Anyone got any plans for the day?" Lyn asked, finally breaking the heavy silence. Dally flicked his ashes into an empty beer bottle and shot her a glare. Even the tough hood didn't like the obvious avoidance of the subject Lyn had shot at them.

"Baseball in the lot. We're playing against Shepard's gang." He grunted, never taking his eyes off of her face. Tim Shepard was another greaser nearly as hard as Dally. He ran a gang of boys a few blocks from the Curtis' and the Richards'. He was eighteen and worked construction any chance the markets opened up. He had a long scar on the side of his neck from a bottle fight he had gotten into with some hood that had tried to steal his car. Tim was very proud of that scar… apparently the other guy hadn't been so lucky. Tim had a little brother Ponyboy's age, named Curly. However, unlike Ponyboy, Curly wasn't the brightest match in the book and was currently serving time in the Tulsa juvie center. Their gang was just as tight as Darry's but more feared for their ruthlessness.

"Count me in then." Lyn grumbled, meeting Dally's icy glare. Unlike Johnny, Lyn didn't have a problem with mouthing off to Dal, and he knew it. Secretly, everyone thought he was glad she stood up for herself. There were just times where she snapped and took things a little too far.

"Honey, are you sure you're up for a game of baseball after last night?" Soda asked Lyn gently. She rolled her eyes and let them flutter closed as a sigh shook her battered frame.

"Damn it Soda, I ain't no baby." She muttered bitterly. Soda blinked and shrugged, glancing uncertainly at Darry. With a small nod, the oldest Curtis stepped forward and touched Lyn's right shoulder. No one could miss her flinch or sharp intake of breath as Darry's hand connected with what had been broken skin.

"Sweetie, can I see the worst ones? I ain't babyin' ya, but I gotta make sure you're okay." Darry questioned soothingly. Pony gritted his teeth slightly. He understood that Lynie was hurting, but didn't get why Darry was always so hard on him. Darry was always everyone's big brother but his these days and he hated it! As quietly as he could, he left the room and went back to finish his now cold breakfast.

Oooh, so sorry I left the chapter here. Trust me, there is more written! It may be a day or two before I update again though, because the end of the semester is always the busiest! Plus, Spring Fling is this weekend and no one may be sober enough - just kidding. Anyway, hope this chapter didn't make anyone too angry. Please review, anything you have to say is welcomed! And yes, I know this is another one of those Girl-in-the-Outsiders stories that may just piss off certain people, but I wanted to give my own twists to one. Enjoy (or not!)!


	4. Prelude to a Rumble

AN- Hey everyone, sorry it took forever for me to update. Junior year of college is finally done! Anyway, I hope to write much more to this so please READ and REVIEW! Also, I'd love to hear where you all want this story to go! Throw some ideas at me and I'll run wild with them! Anyway, R&R and enjoy (or not)!

**Disclaimer: **I have not kidnapped nor plagiarized S.E. Hinton or her work! The only character that is mine is Marilyn Richards!

**-Darry's POV-**

Lyn Richards is like a li'l sister, and seeing her perched on my armchair trying to be tough made me want to hunt down those damned Socs right then.

"Please?" I asked again, meeting her gaze as my hand stayed on her arm. Through gritted teeth she nodded and I pushed up her sleeve, careful not to aggravate the cut. Gnarled, red flesh glared at us. Dally swore and his eyes danced like glittering daggers of ice.

"Honey, did one of them have a switchblade?" Soda asked. I frowned at the situation and spoke what was probably on everyone's minds.

"Why the Hell did they beat on a girl?"

"Damn, they don't even _hit on_ Greaser girls!" Two-Bit chimed in.

"They didn't know." Lynie spit out forcefully. Shocked, I felt myself stiffen and grabbed her arm again.

"What do you mean, they didn't know?"

"I had my hair pulled up in a cap. They couldn't tell." I could feel the anger radiating from her. I pulled my hand away as if I had been scorched by her anger.

"Lyn, you know this wasn't your fault, right?" I demanded, wanting to make her see that she wasn't to blame. Before I was able to finish exhaling, the door burst open and Tim Shepard wandered in.

"Hey hoods, what happened to our game!" Dally sauntered over to Tim and knocked him to the ground.

"Dealing with business first." He grumbled. I watched in horror as he towered over Lyn and went to check the wound on the side of her stomach. I felt the anger growing in me again as I saw the freshly wet-from-blood bandage.

"Shit Marilyn, why didn't you tell us it started bleeding again!" I yelled. Deep breaths, Curtis – do NOT scare her.

"It's fine, okay? It started bleeding when I was in the shower. Stop yer hollerin' and let's go play ball!" With that, she pushed past me and the gang and left for the lot.

"Who the Hell beat on Richards?" Tim asked me, clearly confused.

"Socs." I muttered as I followed everyone out. Tim growled.

"Oh so now they beat on our women?"

"She said they didn't know."

"How the Hell – "

"He ain't kidding; I heard one of 'em yelling about it when they ran off." Steve cut in from behind us. Tim just shook his head.

"We might be rumblin' soon then." He growled. I wasn't too sad with this news, but I just shrugged it off as I watched Lyn toss a baseball to Soda.

**-Lyn's POV-**

That train that hit me last night must not have spared any survivors. My body was cursing me, but I didn't want to give in. The game was fun and proved a distraction until Two-Bit tackled me to the ground before I made it to home base. Now, I'm not a wuss, but the tackle just added to injury. Besides, Two-Bit was on MY team! My blood began to boil as I dragged myself off the ground.

"TWO-BIT MATTHEWS!" the bellow ripped from my throat. Before I fully realized it, I was lunging, his grinning face the only target in my mind.

"Richards, chill." Steve breathed in my ear as he caught me around the waste in mid-pounce.

"Damn, looks like she wanted to kick your ass." One of Tim's gang laughed, slapping Two-Bit on the back. Steve wouldn't let go no matter how hard I struggled. The anger slowly slid away, and I gave up, slightly surprised to find myself still in Steve's arms.

"Okay Steve, I promise not to murder Two-Bit now." I sighed, letting myself relax in his arms.

"That's good to know." And with that, he let me go. Before I could walk over to the curb to sit as my suddenly wobbly knees gave way, he stopped me, concern clouding his dark eyes.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I felt my eyes rolling in my own defense.

"I don't need anyone to baby me, Randle!" and with that shout I ran the block to the familiar sounds of my own home, leaving behind the unfamiliar heat of his eyes.

**-Steve's POV-**

"I don't need anyone to baby me, Randle!" Lyn shouted before running home.

"What the Hell?" I cursed under my breath. Since when did caring about someone become babying them? I felt anger growing inside me, but I wasn't sure who I was angrier at – Lyn, Two-Bit or the Socs that started this mess. The game broke up then, and Soda smacked me playfully with his glove.

"Why the long face?"

"Richards." I grumbled. Soda stopped, looking like he'd seen a damned ghost.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"My best buddy has fallen for our very own Marilyn Richards." I blinked, feeling myself glaring at him.

"Soda, what the hell you been drinkin'?" I shook my head and walked into the Curtis house. His laughter followed me in, but I chose to ignore it.

"Me, Steve Randle, tough as nails and after greasy women who'd do more than kiss on the first date – fall for Richards? Can't happen. 'Sides, the only reason I held onto her today was for Two-Bit's own sake." I thought. Yet after a while, I wasn't sure what I believed anymore.

After a while, the rest of the gang got bored with sitting around. Darry left to try and find some overtime to work, Pony mumbled something about a movie, and Johnny went home hoping his folks weren't there. So Soda, Dally and me went off to go find trouble. Secretly, I was hoping we'd find some dirty Socs looking for a beating. I guess you could say I got more than I asked for.

Hope this chapter was worth the wait! REVIEW and let me know what you think should happen! Should this story continue before the book, or should I start the story where the book begins, just adding Richards into it? Let me know what you think! The faster you respond, the faster I'll have ideas to work with!


	5. In Need of a Distraction

Hey gang. I'm terribly sorry for such the long wait. Life got **_crazy_**. Summer was busier than I thought possible (I guess that's professional theatre for you) and the first semester of senior year at college has been CRRRAZY. So without further ado, I give you what you've all been waiting for…..and I promise I'll try to work on this story more. This weekend is fall break, so maybe I'll get another chapter out…hmmmm… Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Look. I'm not S.E. Hinton. Just let it go. The only thing that's mine is Marilyn Richards. Now get on with it and be sure to review!

**-Narrator's POV-**

The sun shone brightly in the sky that afternoon. Ponyboy Curtis stepped out into the bright sunlight with only two things on his mind – Paul Newman and a ride home. He could have asked one of the gang to go with him, but the only one who really enjoyed movies like he did was Marilyn Richards – and he hadn't been able to get in touch with her all afternoon. After the baseball game he had assumed she had gone to work but her manager, James, had told him she had the day off. There was a slight nagging at the pit of his stomach making him wonder if she was truly okay, but that was pushed out of his mind by the sudden taunting coming from behind him.

"Well would you look at the greaser?" Pony's stomach dropped. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Pony turned around to face what lurked behind him.

"Leave me alone," was the only threat he could muster. The older boy laughed in his face and poured an open beer can down the front of Ponyboy's shirt.

"Damn, I was hoping the grease would wash away." The drunken Soc laughed. Pony carefully took a step back – the Soc had two friends with him that hadn't quite caught up to him yet. If only...

Before he could give it another thought, Pony kicked the Soc in the knee, spun around, and ran as fast as he could.

_Hell_, he thought to himself, _maybe I should quit smoking!_ By now he could hear the Soc and his pals gaining on him. If only he could reach the lot, someone was bound to be around! Suddenly, Pony heard a voice that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey assholes, you lookin' for action?" Ponyboy cursed as he spun around in time to see a body pounce on the head Soc and instantly be dropped to the ground like a blanket. The Soc punched Marilyn Richards in the gut before she had time to scramble up.

"Shit, what is your problem girl?" he yelled as he kicked her. The other two behind the main drunk Soc laughed nervously.

"C'mon Tony, leave the bitch. Let's get outta here. This is boring." They tried to drag "Tony" back the way they had come. Finally the drunken Socs were walking away.

"Lynie, are you okay?" Pony said as he rushed to help his friend up.

"I hate them. What right do they have to come here?" she cursed as she let Pony help her up. He noticed the pain that was visibly written across her face.

"Lyn, I know you're hurt. Why won't you let us help you out? You might really need," before he could finish his sentence she cut him off.

"What? Do you think I need to go to the hospital? Pony, I'm fine. I'm just banged up. I don't go to hospitals anyways, and you know that." She leaned against his shoulder as they started to walk back towards the lot. He sighed and decided to give up, but mentally recorded the thought that it might be a good thing to talk to Darry about.

**-Soda's POV-**

"Soda, I'm tellin' you you're crazy." Steve said next to me as I drove us home from the DX. I laughed, enjoying the relaxed feeling I got when around my good buddies. Things had been too tense at home lately and I just wanted to relax. 'Course, I don't think things were too relaxed the way I kept teasing Steve. He definitely had a thing for Marilyn Richards and I was not letting him live it down.

"Randle, I see the way you look when she's around." I laughed.

"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? I do not like Lynie. She is no where near my type!" Steve nearly growled in protest. I couldn't help it, I loved giving him hell. When he found out I was digging Sandy, he did the same thing to me.

"Like you have a type." I couldn't help snorting. I waited for him to hit me as I turned onto the street that led to my house. I noticed two figures out of the side of my eye. Steve was too busy yellin' at me about something or other so he didn't notice, but I could tell something was wrong. When I saw Ponyboy nearly dragging Lynie on his shoulder, I hit the brake hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Steve bellowed as he turned to see why I stopped. He was quiet for a second before he jumped out of the truck. Without thinking I followed suit.

"Pony, you okay?"

"Hey Soda. Yeah, I'm okay. I think Lynie is smartin' something awful though." I heard a muffled grumble and turned to check out the girl that had caught my best friend's eye. Her face was all twisted in pain but her eyes burned into mine. I felt myself frown. Marilyn was one of my closest friends, she was one of the gang, and I would do anything she asked of me. Yet I could tell something was wrong. Curse her and being so damned independent!

"What did you do kid?" Steve asked Pony as he tried to get Lynie to rest on his shoulder. I started to get nervous as I saw Steve's temper flare.

"She jumped on a Soc." I turned around, looking for the idiots that had come into our territory again.

"Were they the same bastards that got you the other night?"

"They're gone Soda. We chased them away. Lynie got hit around." I noticed Pony's voice shaking.

"Okay Pon, it's okay." I hugged my kid brother.

"Let's get in the truck and head on home, what ya say? Darry'll have dinner ready soon and I'm hungry." I tried to change the subject and get everyone home.

"Soda, you're always hungry." Lynie muttered as she flinched. She held her side as she climbed in next to Steve. Man, did I wanna find those Socs.

**-Lyn's POV-**

I was tired. I just wanted to lie down. I didn't want the gang to worry about me like they did. I didn't want to be treated like the baby just because I was a girl. I could fight just as well as they could. Still, it was kinda nice being helped into the Curtis house by Steve.

_Oh get a grip!_ I thought to myself as I tried to hide my face and what was sure to be me blushing. This wouldn't do. I knew the kinds of girls Steve went with and I wasn't one of them. There was no way he'd be interested in me. And 'sides, doesn't that go against some kind of inner-gang code?

"You know Richards; you get picked on more than Ponyboy. Maybe you need a leash." A bored voice broke into my thoughts. I snapped around to meet the cold glare of Dallas Winston.

"What did you say to me?" Why was I reacting? I could tell Dally was drunk. I knew he was trying to pick a fight with me. This was his way of figurin' out how hurt one of the guys was. Instead of jumping on him right then and there, I oddly enough wondered what Darry would think if I punched out Dallas Winston in his house.

"Dal, shut the fuck up." Steve said angrily. _Oh, no no no_. We didn't need a fight in the gang. They happened few and far between. _Think, Richards, think! _The boys were glaring at each other and still yelling. Pony and Soda were trying to break them up. I noticed Johnny sitting on the sofa, trying to sink into it. Looking around for a distraction, the only things I could see were breakable, flammable and alcoholic.

Thank God for Two-Bit Matthews.

**-Two-Bit's POV-**

I had to get to the Curtis' house. I ran all the way from Buck Merrill's place and I'm not one for runnin'. One of Tim Shepard's boys had burst into the party, shoutin' about Socs and Tim getting arrested by the fuzz. The kid kept talking about having a rumble and I **had** to let the boys know that. They would love to help kick the asses that had beat on Richards.

I shouldered the door open, shouting as loud as I could, "We're gonna rumble!" I stopped in my tracks as Dallas took a swing at Steve.

_**Oooh, I'm sorry to leave it here, but I have to keep the suspense somehow! What could this be? Hmmm….review and let me know what you want to happen!**_


	6. Knights in Shining Armor

Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. But hey, at least you're getting a chapter! Now read, review, and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** So this weekend I drank some polyjuice potion and changed into S.E. Hinton. No, not really. The only thing that's mine is Marilyn. So get on with it and read on! Review!

**-Dallas' POV-**

"We're gonna rumble!" I heard Two-Bit shout, and I silently agreed as I felt my fist plow into Steve Randle's gut. _Anger drove me to do it_, I thought to myself as I stared at my buddy, Steve, sprawled on the floor. I glared at him and realized that someone was yelling at me.

"Dallas, what the hell did you do that for?" I was caught off guard as Lynie right-hooked me and my head snapped back. I could feel the blood in my veins turn into liquid fire as I began to breathe anger. Two-Bit started blabbering about something and I turned my glare from Lyn to him.

"Dally, what the fuck are you thinking?" Soda growled as he helped his best friend up.

"Golly, would you all shut up for a minute?" Two-Bit shouted, shocking all of us.

"What the hell is it, Two-Bit?" Lynie snapped, turning on him. Part of me wanted to laugh as he backed up; shocked that Lynie was turning on him now.

"Shepard got arrested by the fuzz!" Everyone turned at that to stare at him.

"What was it for this time?" Johnny asked, making his first sound of the night from his spot on the sofa.

"Tim was fighting with a bunch of Socs. They all got arrested, so some of his boys said." Two-Bit took a deep breath and I realized he looked like he had been running.

"Holy shit Two-Bit, did you run here?" I couldn't help but laugh, Two-Bit never runs anywhere.

"Dally, why the hell did you swing at Steve?" Two-Bit answered my question with a question. Suddenly remembering my anger, I growled and shoved past him, making my way out the door.

**-Lyn's POV-**

I watched Dally's back as he walked out of the Curtis' house. I could feel frustration bubbling in the back of my throat like some awful taste that wouldn't go away. I wanted out of there right then, so confused and torn between what had just happened. I knew that Dally hated seeing me getting in fights, but why would he turn on Steve?

I turned to Steve then to see if he was okay. He waved me away, muttering he was fine. Soda was talking to him quietly, trying to calm him down. His eyes were wild and for a slight second I was scared he would run after and pummel Dallas Winston. I turned back to Two-Bit, who was talking to Darry. _When did Darry get here?_ I nearly panicked, thrown off by his sudden entrance. He glanced over at me and I wondered what they were talking about. For some reason, I just had to get out of there.

As I walked out the door after Dallas, I heard Darry say something to Two-Bit about a rumble. _Might be a good idea if the boys keep fighting each other,_ I thought.

**-Steve's POV-**

"Shepard's boys are calling for a rumble." Two-Bit told Darry, who nodded in agreement.

I groaned and tried to focus on what Soda was saying.

"C'mon buddy, you know how Dal gets. I'm sure it'll blow over." I snarled at that and struggled to pull away from him. I wanted to beat that guy's face in. How the hell could he tell Lyn she deserved to be put on a leash? And better than that, what made him think she was his girl? Just thinking about the jealousy sweeping over me made me angrier.

Marilyn walked out the door, looking like she had to escape some awful torture. I swore and pulled myself up. I felt something snap and cringed. I fell back onto the sofa and gasped.

"Steve, what is it?" Soda asked, worried.

"Dallas cracked my rib." I grunted, wanting to beat the hood even more. Darry came over to me.

"Looks like I missed an interesting afternoon. Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Dally's possessed." Pony spoke up from the kitchen table. Everyone turned to face him, and I laughed. Oh, he was possessed all right….possessed by the same thing I was. I knew it then. Yet I was strangely okay with admitting to myself that I had a thing for Richards. I just had to beat Dally at the punch.

"Randle, wake up. You're drooling." Two-Bit grinned at me. I just pulled myself up, ignoring the pain in my side, and walked out the door. I had to find that girl and tell her just what she was doing to me.

"Has everyone gone nuts tonight?" I heard someone call out, but I didn't care.

**-Narrator's POV-  
**

"Has everyone gone nuts tonight?" Two-Bit shouted, to no one in particular.

"Yep." Soda nodded, smirking. _And I know exactly why,_ he thought smugly.

"Forget that for now. Two-Bit, do you know when they're calling for the rumble?" Darry asked, wanting to get on with business.

"Buck said tonight. That's why I ran. That ain't much time to rally together." Darry nodded again, lost in a moment's thought. Tim was in the cooler, Curly was in Juvie, and Lyn was still smartin' something awful. _She'll never admit it though,_ Darry thought. The numbers meant that this rumble had a grim meaning behind it. It wasn't long before the rest of the guys grabbed their jackets and headed out to Buck's to get in on the rumble.

Meanwhile, not too far from the Curtis' house, a lone figure sat on the jungle gym at the small park. Marilyn Richards swung her legs back and forth, wanting to beat someone's head in. She wasn't really sure what she should think about the recent fight, and it tore her up inside. On one hand, there was fiery Dallas Winston that set her off like a cork exploding from a champagne bottle every time he chided her for being childish. Then there was Steve Randle, whose grin kept replaying in her mind. What irritated her about them both was that they both seemed to think she couldn't take care of herself.

_I do not need a knight in shining armor!_ She thought before laughing to herself. Dally or Steve, knights in shining armor? She was so busy laughing at herself to notice the fact that someone crept out of the bushes and climbed up behind her, reaching for her shoulder.

**-Steve's POV-**

She was sitting on the jungle gym, laughing. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but her laughter made me smile. I rolled my eyes at myself. God, was I pathetic or what? I glanced around, looking for Dally, before I climbed the jungle gym and reached out to touch Lyn.

As I grabbed her arm, I felt Lyn stiffen and suddenly felt myself propelling backwards. I saw the night sky and felt fireworks exploding in my vision as my back hit the ground before Lyn glared down at me.

"Randle, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" She roared as she leaned over me and slapped my shoulder. I groaned in response, not quite sure I could talk yet as the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Steve. Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Worry clouded her eyes and she tried to check to make sure I wasn't bleeding. I closed my eyes for a brief second before trying to pull myself into a sitting position.

"I think I know how those Socs felt after dealing with you," I coughed, shaking my head to clear my suddenly blurry vision. I felt her glaring at me and met her dangerous expression.

"Well why the hell did you think sneaking up on me would be a good idea?" She nearly shouted. I cringed at the loud noise, and nearly chuckled as I wondered if I'd gotten a concussion. I touched the back of my head and was relieved to find a bump and no blood.

"I didn't think it'd be a good idea, I just knew I had to find you."

"So you snuck up on me? You deserved that one then!" She said angrily and tried to pull away from me. I caught her arm in my grip and looked into her eyes, trying to will her to understand. She gaped at me, startled.

"Lynie, I had to find you before Dallas did. I had to tell you." I stopped. I had to tell her what? That I felt sick anytime I was worried about her? That it scared me to think the Socs could hurt her again? That I wanted to pull her into my arms right then and there and feel her breath against my skin? Yeah, like that was something you could just blurt out when you were supposed to be a tough hood. So I did the only thing I could think of. I closed the distance between us by quickly pulling her body into mine, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I groaned into the kiss and turned to meet the hateful gaze of my buddy, now turned vengeful demon. It just wasn't my night.

**_Ohh, look, another cliffy. I'm sorry I'm so evil! Review! Let me know what you think. Do you like where this story is going? Do you want something else to happen? All feed back welcome! Please? REVIEW OR FEEL MY WRATH! innocent smile Pretty please?_**


	7. The Kiss

A Happy Holidays Update! Hope everyone is having a great Holiday season.

**Disclaimer:** I swear to you S.E. Hinton is not tied up in my closet. Nope! I didn't steal her, and I don't claim to steal her work. This is all hers, except for Marilyn Richards. Now please read, review, and tell me what you want!

**-Pony's POV-**

I'm not too sure I like the idea of this rumble. The Greasers are kinda low in numbers right now, and I'm not too sure it's a good idea for some of my buddies to get mixed up when they're already a mess. It sure was weird to see Dal take a swing at Steve. Now Steve and I don't always get along, but he's my buddy just the same. I know Soda was pissed too. And Lynie ran out after Dal, so I guess there'll be a lot of yellin' and blood soon. 'Specially since Steve ran after them. I thought over all this as we walked to Buck's place.

"Pony, you okay back there?" Darry called to me. I had stopped paying attention and had fallen behind, again. Lots of times lately I just didn't use my head. Darry keeps telling me daydreamin' won't get me anywhere, but sometimes I don't think I'm goin' anywhere anyhow.

"We're gonna need this rumble. Dallas did not look too happy, and Steve has the temper of a firecracker." Two-Bit piped up. Soda looked worried.

"Who wants to bet that Lynie is the one who wipes the street with both of them?" Soda muttered. Most other guys would have laughed at the thought of a girl sockin' one of the guys so good, but Marilyn Richards was one tuff chick. Tough and tuff; tough that she could handle her own in a fight, and tuff 'cause she could dig things the other guys couldn't get. She didn't pick on me for my daydreaming, either. Part of me had wanted to warn her, since I had noticed the rift between my two buds for the past few days now, but I kept forgettin' to speak up.

I sure hoped Dal and Steve would be easy on Lyn's nerves, what with all the jealousy.

**-Lyn's POV-**

"Lynie, I had to find you before Dallas did. I had to tell you." He pulled me against him and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me. At first I didn't know what to do, my brain slipped into shock. There was no way I was kissing Steve Randle, one of the guys I had grown up with and had gotten into fights with since I was six years old. But then something clicked and it felt so right, so I closed my eyes and gave in. Damn temptation!

"What the fuck are you doing?" I felt Steve groan before he grew taut and pulled away in frustration. I flinched and tried to keep my eyes shut, but I knew I had better diffuse this situation before it got out of hand.

Dallas Winston stood, glaring at us. If I thought he had been hateful beforehand, the pure venom that nearly dripped from his eyelids now just about chilled my blood.

"I was kissing her, Winston." Steve growled, startling me enough to make me realize I'd better jump down from the jungle gym. In two steps I came between both of them, and all of the pain, confusion and anger that I had been feeling the past few days swelled in the back of my eyes and before I knew what was happening, I was screaming for dear life.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY WHEN I KISS SOMEONE? AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME?" I went off. I felt myself slip and there was no going back. Both of the guys stared at me, shell shocked.

"I am so sick and tired of both of you!" And with that, I turned on my heel, and ran away for the second time that week. I ran, but I had no idea where I was going. Part of me didn't even care anymore. I just wanted to run away from the hurt in Dally's eyes and the heat that ran through my body when Steve kissed me.

**-Steve's POV-**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY WHEN I KISS SOMEONE! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME?" Lyn screamed, turning back and forth between us. I felt myself turn red in shame and anger. Since when was it a crime to care about someone? And how did she know that I wanted to protect her, especially from the rep of my bud, Dally. Damn woman. I don't think I'll ever understand 'em!

I watched her as she ran away, heading away from the Curtis', the lot, and the rest of our turf. Part of me wanted to run after her. I know how Shepard's boys can get. Hell, I know how most of the other Greasers are, more than ever when there's a hot girl runnin' by on her own. Before I could go though, Dally grabbed me and I turned to face him.

"So you got a thing for Richards too, huh?" He growled, his eyes veiled by his dark eyelashes.

"I guess you ain't a woofin'." I nodded grimly, finally admitting it to someone. Ah hell, there was no getting out of it now.

"I could beat your face in for taking advantage of her like that." I frowned and felt the anger coming back.

"Taking advantage of her, what the hell are you talking about Winston?" I could feel myself start to tense up and take a swing.

"You knew she was hurtin' today, and yet you still made a move on her!"

"You think I planned to kiss her after she was in a fight? Oh yeah, 'cause then she'd be too tired to beat my head in? Man, where the hell do you get these ideas?" I bellowed. I didn't want to fight him anymore, all of a sudden. I just wanted to go find Lyn. I was hoping above all hopes that she wasn't pissed with me for kissing her in the first place.

And I was really hoping that she wasn't disappointed that I kissed her before Dally.

**-Dally's POV-**

I watched him walk away, heading towards Buck's place. I figured it'd be better for him to work out that frustration on a couple of Socs' heads rather than mine. I was still irate that he had beat me to kissing Marilyn.

I was still angry. Why did she run off on her own? That broad may be tough, but she's still a broad. Who knew what the Greasers _or_ the Socs would do to her if they caught her tonight?

And why wasn't she going to get in on the rumble and help us out? I don't think she's ever turned down a rumble before. For the first time in as long as I could remember, I was starting to feel scared.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter. I just felt that in the flow of the storyline, this was a great place to put in a break. **

**-INTERMISSION-**


	8. This Violence

I am so soooooo sorry! I lost all inspiration and stopped writing for a while. Please forgive me for making you wait so long! You know the deal by now – read, review, and tell me what you think! Enjoy! **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:** Do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth? (_Man, no one understands the words comin' outta your mouth!) _I've said it before, I'll say it again – I do not own **_The Outsiders_**! Now just let it go! (And please review!)

**-Lyn's POV-**

I was walking, and I was walking fast. I didn't care where I was or even where I was going. The anger fueled my gait, sending me further away from our territory. I knew I should head back for the rumble, I knew the guys would worry about me, but I had to get away. There was just no telling what I'd say to Dally or Steve at that moment. Actually, there was no way in Hell I even knew what I was going to do! I didn't want to have to choose between the two. Why do boys have to complicate **everything**?

I sighed. This is not normal in my life. I've gotten used to being one of the gang. Sure, I'm the little "pet" to some of the guys, but they know I HATE that. This was so shocking it almost knocked me right out of my keds. **(AN: 10 points to anyone who can place that line!)**

_Damn it, Richards._ I cursed to myself as I realized that the rumble was later that night. The guys were probably all gathering at Buck's, getting ready. And pumping up before a rumble is key to beating in heads! _Maybe that's how I'll blow steam._ And with that musing, I ran home to grab some things before rushing to Buck's to join the gang.

**-Soda's POV-**

"Soda-pop Curtis, where's your shadow, man?" Buck Merrill clapped me on the shoulder as he joined our gang in the yard.

"Randle will be here soon." I muttered. I wasn't sure where he had gone after the deal with Richards, but I knew he'd come back and I was hopin' it wouldn't be Steve in a temper.

"He's already here." A growl sounded as Steve angrily walked into the clearing. _Uh oh, _I gaped, instantly able to tell he was **not** in a good mood. _Oh Hell_.

"Hey buddy, where's that broad of yours?" Buck asked, clasping his hand in a firm shake. I saw Steve's eyes narrow and his face turned red.

"Which broad would that be?" I felt my jaw dropping. Steve was either going to A) admit he liked Lynie, B) beat Buck's head in for calling Lynie a broad, or C) explode.

"That broad, Evie. Weren't you still seein' her?" I let out a breath I didn't remember holding and watched in astonishment as Steve began to chuckle.

"I dumped that sorry excuse of a bitch last week, man. She was cheating on me with one of the Brumley boys." I could feel my head snapping back and forth between my best bud and Buck. Dear God, he was **chuckling** like he hadn't heard a joke in years.

I grinned weakly, grabbed a hold of Steve's arm, and dragged him away from Buck, who had turned to talk to Two-Bit.

"What the Hell happened to you and where is she?" I hissed. Steve frowned.

"I kissed her."

I felt my jaw drop again. I just stared at him. I'm sure my face was blank.

"Dally walked in on it." My eyes bulged. If I had been one of Two-Bit's cartoons, I'm sure my tongue would have unraveled to hit the floor. At this funny thought I nearly _giggled_.

"She ran. Last I saw of Marilyn Richards, she was running past our turf into Shepard's territory."

I felt myself start to glare at him. _Oh great, Shepard's boys are all tough hoods!_

"Where is Dally? And why did you let her run away?" I jabbed him in the arm as I asked each question.

"Soda, would you calm down? Richards can handle herself. What the Hell is with you and Winston?"

"What the Hell does Winston have to do with this?" I could feel my voice rising, and Steve hushed me, but I didn't care. My best friend was, as my older brother would say, not using his head.

"He's the reason why this whole thing is a mess. He walked in on me kissing Lyn and he freaked. He said I was taking advantage of her." Steve's face flushed and I felt like someone had slapped me right across the face with a steel-toed boot.

"You took advantage of her?" Flames – I saw flames. The pretty fire caused my blood to boil and I was sure I had started licking my lips, itching to taste the blood of **any** bastard that hurt the girl that was like a sister to me.

"Damn it Soda, you're going to snap my arm in half if you don't let go!" Steve gasped as my fingers dug into his skin and I felt the tension of the bone under my fingers, so easily snap-able.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!" In my fury, I could feel Darry and the rest of the boys staring at me like I was a mad-man, but I didn't care. Well, to be honest, it never entered my mind until later. I drew back and was ready to sucker-punch my best bud right in the noggin when a hand grabbed my fist with surprising strength.

"I can only guess what you're hollerin' about, Soda-pop Curtis, and I can promise you that if it's what I think it is, I think someone made a big stink outta nothing." Her voice hissed in my ear like some sort of devil-pixie. I turned to gape at her, suddenly really, extremely confused.

She _giggled._ What the Hell was with these fools and their crazy love-sick giggling?

"Soda, stop staring at me like my head is made out of Swiss cheese." Marilyn said, clearly laughing in my face. Again, that image of some cartoon's tongue flapping to the ground played past my eyes and I let out a small groan.

"Why do you do these things to me? I don't think my nerves can handle anymore." I whimpered. Steve grinned, but I could tell he was still slightly pissed that I hadn't believed him. Before either of them could respond though to tease me, I'm sure, I heard the sound of engines and looked up to see the expensive madras and mustangs pulling into the lot.

"I sure hope everyone's ready to do some major ass-whooping." I muttered, frowning as I remembered all the things that had happened this past week. There was a yell from Tim Shepard and I took that as my cue to start stretching. Man, just from that little scare, my blood was already pumping!

_I wanna fight!_

**-Narrator's POV-**

There was fighting. There's always fighting in a rumble. This time was no different. And so, we continue our story with "there was fighting."

The Socs lined up in front of the Greasers, flexing their muscles in their tight tees and high-water jeans. The Greasers flashed their crazed grins, punching their open palms with their fists as they stared down the Socs. You know the scene: boys trying to intimidate other boys. Moving on…

The Greasers were down on numbers, since Curly Shepard was involuntarily visiting the JD "home" for a few months, as were some of the other boys. There were two girls at the fight: Lynie Richards and Angela Shepard, Tim's little sister and the hardest chick any of the Greaser boys had ever seen. Hell, even the Socs thought she was the toughest chick they had ever seen. The girl meant business. In fact, no one was surprised when she took on her own Soc, whereas Ponyboy, who was still smaller compared to the older boys, had Johnny Cade to back him up.

The Socs used their fists to scream out their outrage they felt towards the injustices of the World. Yeah, we said that. Sure, everyone has it tough, but sometimes you really have to realize that Life is what you make of it. Moving on…

There was one point where Chaos decided she wanted to rule over both sides. Some drunken Greaser pulled out a bottle cap and used it to nearly gouge out a Soc's eye. In retaliation, the Soc's friend whipped out a knife. There were lots of screams, blood, and the flying of many fists (as well as feet). Tommy Hollander packed a mean punch to the gut of Kenneth Boyle. Soda-pop Curtis busted Paul Wallington's lip and probably knocked out a few teeth. Ponyboy Curtis was kicked in the head by Anonymous Soc # 34. Angela Shepard knocked out seven Very Large Socs. Dallas Winston cut another boy with his switchblade. Two-Bit Matthews had to help Johnny Cade pick himself off the ground as multiple Rich Kids tried to kick him in the ribs. And in the far corner of the lot, someone noticed that five Socs had cornered a Greaser and wouldn't let up. Even as the others ran in exhaustion (well, ran back to their cars, that is), the large five in the corner wouldn't let up.

Soda-pop was caught up with the rest of the Greaser boys as they all walloped and hooted in celebration for the small, infinitesimal victory against the Socs. That is, until he noticed someone shouting for help…

**-Surprise POV-**

Damn it! There was someone kicking me in the back as someone punched me in the face. I could feel my lip bust open and knew for sure that I'd have at least one black eye in the morning – providing I got out of this alive. There were too many of them. They were laughing at me, telling me I was scum and that they had to "beat out the garbage."

"Get off of me, you assholes!" I cried out as I tasted blood in my mouth. _Shit!_

I heard someone shout at them and the largest kid I'd ever seen came into view.

He had a knife. I kicked out, but someone grabbed my ankle, twisting my leg until I fell. I saw the glint of the metal as it came down and caught in my ribcage and I let a scream rip from my vocal cords. Red flashed behind my closed eyelids, and all went black.

**Muhahahahahaha…….read and review! Hope you don't mind the surprise POV! Sorry, I was having fun writing this one!**


	9. Blood

Here's the next chapter! I didn't want to leave you all hanging so long this time. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE. Read and review! 

_Previously, in the last episode of "Just an Average Girl"…_

_He had a knife. I kicked out, but someone grabbed my ankle, twisting my leg until I fell. I saw the glint of the metal as it came down and caught in my ribcage and I let a scream rip from my vocal cords. Red flashed behind my closed eyelids and all went black._

**-Lyn's POV-**

"Get off of me, you assholes!"

I ran. That's all I could do. I was on the other side of the lot, but I knew right away something was wrong. The boys were shouting their glee, but I still heard a shout that wasn't in celebration. So I ran as hard as I could, trying to get to him in time.

"Lynieeee!" Darry yelped as he picked me up like a piece of dust and flung me around in his arms. I was panicking. So I kicked him and as he dropped me I cried out.

"Help me!" And I continued to run. He followed me. Soda-pop caught sight of us and ran after to see what was wrong. He was thrown off to see his best bud taking the hits that he was, and the happy-go-lucky Soda-pop snapped. He let out a war cry and charged the Socs, but not before I noticed the Linebacker-like-Soc and saw the glint of the knife he was raising.

"No!" I screamed, feeling fear cloud my senses as I saw the blade connect with Steve's skin near his ribcage on the right side. Darry crashed into the idiot Soc with the blade, knocking him to the ground, and started pounding on his face. To my surprise, Soda-pop helped Darry instead of stopping him. I heard the boys' scuffling between Socs and Greasers again, but I didn't watch.

I found myself next to Steve in an instant.

"Steve?" He was out cold. _Oh God_, I started to scream in my head. Thoughts were flying through my mind. What if he dies? Is he already dead? He's too young. He hasn't done enough. It's not his time. Why do Socs always have to be dicks? Why is this happening to us? Why? WHY? I was freaking out. Instead of screaming, all I could do was hold onto Steve and rock both of us to the tempo of my tears and the hysterical flow of thoughts coursing through my head. I didn't notice Tim and Two-Bit helping Darry and Soda chasing the rest of the Socs away. I didn't notice Dally swearing and running off with Tim to find more trouble. The only thing I noticed was when Darry pulled me away.

**-Darry's POV-**

Marilyn was scaring me. I'd never seen her break down like this before. My buddy Steve lay in her lap, beaten to the point where he was out cold. And there was blood, _lots_ of blood staining her t-shirt and jeans where Steve lay.

"Lynie, let go. Baby, we have to get him to the hospital." I tried to soothe her, but really I was scared too. Steve was _bleeding_.

"Oh shit." Two-Bit moaned as he ran over to see if he could help. He looked how I felt – sick.

"Two-Bit, go get your car." I said. I knew someone had to take control of the scene, but I still felt scared. I was helpless. I didn't know if I could help him.

"Darry, stop her." My baby brother whimpered as he saw his best buddy lying in his own blood. Lyn just stared off into No Where, rocking back and forth eerily, and the bleak emptiness of her eyes petrified me. I turned back to Soda. He was as pale as snow and when I met his gaze I knew I had to be strong for him. Soda doesn't deal well with losing people – I couldn't let this be another one of those times.

"Lynie!" I grabbed her shoulders and tugged, **_hard_**. Finally, I got her to look up at me. Her eyes focused and darkened.

"Lyn, we have to get him help." I said, and reached down to lift Steve Randall off her lap. He was a dead weight, and together with Soda and the help of Buck, we managed to get him to Two-Bit's car. I saw Dally return and met his gaze. He gave me a small nod – the Socs had paid, probably in their own bruises and blood. Lyn and I got in Two-Bit's car as well, with Lyn holding Steve close to her in the back seat. I looked to Soda.

"Get the truck. Bring the others." I looked him in the eye and secretly willed him to be strong. My little buddy must have seen the glint in my eye, or whatever the phrase is, because even then I could see the resolve settle in his gaze as he turned to give out orders to the last of our gang. Two-Bit tore out of the lot, the wheels burning rubber. The putrid smell filled my nostrils, and I cringed as I realized the sweet coppery tang of blood soon followed after.

**-Steve's POV-**

Pain, there was so much pain in my body I wanted to die. I couldn't understand why, but I felt like I was floating. Everything was hazy, and for a while I just felt like I was floating and nothing came into focus.

After a while, I recognized where the different pains were coming from. My back felt like it had been crushed by a steam-locomotive. My right side burned as if the skin had been melted away. My head throbbed so badly I felt nearly seasick. I **hurt**, and the pain just wouldn't go away.

"Steve? Buddy, please just wake up." I floated along, trying to avoid the pain, but I felt myself slightly distracted by the voice of my best friend. His voice was making me have to face the pain, and I just wanted to lose myself in it. Isn't that one way of avoiding it?

"Steve Randall, you had better get your ass up right this minute, do you hear me?" Now, why was Soda threatening me? I groaned, but I wasn't sure if my vocal cords actually made the sound. I tried to turn on my side, since lying on my back made it hurt more, but I was too stiff. Damn it. Finally giving in, I opened my left eye – the one least swollen – and met the gaze of one Soda-pop Curtis. He gasped and grinned that silly grin of his.

"I knew you were pretending!" I groaned again in response and tried to open my other eye. A slight blur of movement caught my eye and I tried to turn my head. Lyn stood off to the side, watching me intently. I felt my face turn red and some feeling inside me made my insides warm. _Ugh_, I moaned, _when did I become such a mush?_

"Soda?" I muttered, motioning him over to me with my hand.

"Yeah buddy?" He leaned closer to me and I flicked him smack-dab in the middle of the forehead.

"OW! What the Hell was that for?" He flinched, backing up.

"Never wake up a man in pain." I grumbled. I shifted my weight slightly and turned to look at Lynie.

"Where am I? And when can I leave?" She met my gaze, but she didn't smile. Instead, Soda answered me as he playfully punched my bed. _Bed!_

"You're in the hospital, pal. You got a concussion, six broken ribs, a fat lip, two lovely shiners, oh – and you got stabbed. It took 47 stitches to close you up. The doc says he's keeping you over night to make sure that your battle wound doesn't get infected. Well, that and that your brain doesn't turn to mush or something." Soda wrinkled his nose as he tried to remember what he was trying to tell me.

"What he means is that they wanted to make sure you would wake up." Lynie whispered, her eyes burning into my own. I saw Soda twitch slightly out of the corner of my eye, but I continued to stare at Marilyn. God was she gorgeous. Even though her hair was tousled and hanging down her shoulders in wind-blown wisps, even though her jeans and t-shirt were covered in mud and – _blood_ – she still looked dream-like.

"What, afraid you'd miss me too much if that happened?" I don't know why but I found myself whispering that to her. It did what I wanted – I saw the life flare back into her eyes and I grinned to myself – thank goodness, since it may have looked like a wince instead. Lyn snorted.

"What is it with boys and their egos?" She muttered, coming closer to the bed.

"Why are women so damned stubborn?" I responded in a challenge. She glared. I heard Soda groan. Surprising all of us, Lyn suddenly grabbed my hand in hers and ran her fingers comfortingly along the sides of the palm of my hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you fast enough." She whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her. I gripped her hand tightly in mine and forced her to meet my gaze.

"Darlin', it's a damned good thing you didn't. That could have been you instead, and I would much rather it have been me." I said truthfully. It was at that moment that I knew – I really had fallen for Marilyn Richards. I also found out right then and there that I would have done anything to protect, or to help, her.

"Well, what's this we're interrupting?" I rolled my eyes as Two-Bit and Dally walked into the room. Part of me wondered what was gonna happen now that Dally, my competition, had entered the room.

I suddenly forgot all the pain I was in as relief flooded in. Lyn didn't even let go of my hand.

**Hm, maybe one more chapter left? What do you think wonderful readers? Review and let me know if you think more should happen in this story instead of just a wee bit of closure!**


	10. My East Side Knight?

**Thank you for your reviews! **Reviews really do provide feedback in the sense of whether or not a story should continue. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please read and tell me what you think. This story may have many more chapters left, but I'm guessing three or four. What do you think?

**NOTE:** I noticed that I forgot to mention how Tim Shepard was at the rumble. Let's put it on record here and now that he had gotten bailed out by his brother and sister, 'kay? Great!

**Disclaimer:** It's a nice idea, owning my own characters and having a movie. However, I own no such things. That would be S.E. Hinton's job.

**-Lyn-**

I had lived less than a block away from the Curtis's for all my life. I had known all three brothers for as long as I could remember. Well, I remember when Pony was just a baby. I also remember their parents before that awful accident. I was in the same class as Soda and Steve, and had met them when they became nearly inseparable. I remember going into fourth grade and Two-Bit suddenly joined our class, having been held back. I remember holding his hand for a week after his father had left him, his mother and his little sister Aimee. I remember Dally moving into town, and his father being an ass. He scared me once when I was twelve and thought I'd bring Dally his homework since he had been out, supposedly "sick". Dally never let me visit his house again after that, saying it wasn't safe for me to be near his old man. I was there with the rest of the gang when Johnny got beat on by his father. I was there when they found him in the lot, nearly beaten senseless. I was there for it all. Life on the East Side had been hard, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything.

I figure, when I look back on it, I'll be bound to remember the day I somehow made the first real tough decision concerning "love". I don't know how it happened, and I never really thought to question it, but as I stood by my buddy Steve's hospital bed, his hand still firm in mine, I knew I had chosen him.

Two-Bit and Dally walked into the room, and I didn't let go. Steve squeezed my hand as if to say thank you, but I was too busy wondering how I had suddenly made up my mind to respond. Hell, I'm even confusing to myself! It's no wonder boys can't figure out women!

"Well, what's this we're interrupting?" Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow, noticing Steve's hand held firm in mine. Dally's gaze burned into mine, but I didn't look away. I knew then that he wasn't going to let this go quietly. I'd have to talk to him. Returning his gaze, I saw the same concern, but maybe even admiration, that I had seen when I hadn't backed away from his father at the simple age of twelve. Two-Bit coughed.

"Well Stevey, when you comin' home?" He asked, trying to break the silence. I heard Soda nearly gurgle.

"The docs wanna keep him over night to make sure his brain isn't squishy." He scrunched up his nose. I giggled. Everyone, including Steve, turned to stare at me.

"What Pepsi-cola means is that the doctors want to make sure he doesn't have any complications from the concussion." I giggled again. Dally smirked and narrowed his eyes before turning to walk out.

"I better tell Superdope and the kids before they walk a hole into the hallway." He strutted out. Yes, Dallas Winston strutted. I rolled my eyes. I ignored Two-Bit and Soda chatting and turned to Steve.

"I'll be back." I didn't want to say that I had to talk to Dally. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, and besides, Steve and I hadn't even talked yet. But I knew I had to go out there, for Dal's sake, and from the look in Steve's eyes, he knew it too. He nodded, but from the smile on his face, I knew he was feeling the same thing I was. I let go of his hand, nodded at the other two boys, and went to find my buddy.

**-Dally's POV- **

After telling Superdope, Johnny and Pony about Steve, I strolled right out the front door. I needed some air and a cig. I sat with my back against the cold brick wall and puffed out my smoke, not quite sure what I was feeling.

"Do you think it'll ever stop?" I hadn't heard her coming outside. I knew it was her, but instead of looking up to meet her eyes, I jus passed her the cig and watched as her smoke swirled past me.

"What do you mean?" What did she want to stop, the injustices of the world? Did she want the Socs to stop picking on us because we didn't have money like they did? Did she want the boys to stop landing themselves in the hospital? I didn't know what she meant and I waited for her to respond. I took the cig back from her and blew smoke up at the sky in exasperation.

"I'm sorry." I snorted. What was this chick's game? I don't accept apologies well. Actually, now that I think about it, people don't ever apologize to me. I looked at her then, startled to see the fire in her eyes burning into my icy ones.

"What are you jabberin' about?" I asked as I passed her the cig again. She took a long draw and paused before answering.

"I don't know how to fix everything."

I'm sure I was starin' at her like a dummy, but I just didn't know what to say.

"Lyn, what is yours to fix?" She looked away then and shrugged.

"I couldn't stop that ass of a father when he hurt you. I couldn't stop the damned Socs before they hurt Steve. I couldn't get to Johnny in time. I'm….I'm just sorry." She shrugged again and handed me the cig without looking at me.

I don't know why, but I laughed.

I laughed and it felt good. I could feel the bitterness drip out of me like it was air. I could feel her eyes on me, prolly feeling hurt, but I couldn't stop.

"Oh Lynie, babe, that's not your fault. Hell, none of that is something you should have to worry about." I stopped then, and stared at her. God was she beautiful.

I knew when I came out here that she wasn't going to be my girl. Hell, she wasn't my type, and I was glad for that. This girl deserved better than that…she deserved better than this neighborhood. For the first time in a long time, I was starting to feel sad.

"Lyn, trust me. I dig. I get it; and I think you have been just who the boys needed." I squeezed her hand and nearly retched at myself. _Winston, you sentimental lot_, I growled to myself. I shook my head and smirked at the girl sitting next to me.

I'd protect her while she tried to protect me.

**-Soda's POV-**

"Soda-Pop, can you get me some coffee?" Steve grunted. I grinned at him.

"Buddy, they don't let ya sickies drink coffee in here! It'll kill ya." I couldn't get the plastered grin off of my face. Steve glared at me dumbly, but I don't think he really cared.

I had seen the glint in his eye as he stared down Dal and Lynnie kept holding his hand. I wanted to be giddy for my best buddy.

"Damn it Soda, stop grinning." Steve glowered. Ooh, did he look angry! I laughed and turned to Two-Bit, surprised to see him staring at me like I was high.

"Soda, what are you hollerin' about?" Two-Bit clocked me in the head and I turned and walloped on him. We were wrestling when Darry walked in.

"What the hell are you hoods doin'?" He bellowed, but I could tell he was relieved to see us in such great spirits. Steve coughed on his bed and I looked up from under Two-Bit's arm.

"I dunno what they're doing Superdope but I wanna go home." He shook his head at us and turned to look at Steve.

"They'll send you home tomorrow little buddy, just get some rest." He grinned, clapped him on the chin and turned and motioned me and Two-Bit to follow him.

"We'll see ya tomorrow Steve-o," Two-Bit called out. I turned to my best buddy as the others left the room and grinned.

"Not your type, huh?" He scowled as I walked out, smug in proving him wrong.


	11. Changed My Mind

* * *

**AN:** The original chapter 11 for this story caused me unbelievable Writer's Block. I decided that I really did hate the original chapter and the way the story was turning, so it was time to fix it. I hope this also brings some closure so I can finally complete this story. I know it's been, what, two years?? Sorry for the wait, if anyone even still reads this story. If anyone does, please leave me your feedback.

If you did like chapter 11, I'm sorry for the change!


	12. We Protect Our Own

**AN: **It's been, what, two years? I decided that I hated the original chapter 11. It has been fixed, and henceforth, here we come to the end. To those of you waiting for this update, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. Here you go!

**Disclaimer:** Even after two years, I have yet to buy the rights to The Outsiders. Only Marilyn is mine. Sorry!

**-Steve's POV-**

I hate the color white. It's everywhere in a hospital; the walls, the sheets, the thin blankets that don't provide any warmth. Everything is white. And the horrible fluorescent lights bounce off of all the white and create this dirty yellow shine the color of sick skin.

I was bored. I knew Soda was getting ready to shut down the DX for the night, and Darry would be getting home soon. Then they'd argue about what they'd make for dinner, Darry tryin' to explain to Two-Bit that chocolate cake couldn't cut it. Soda'd beg Darry to let him experiment with the oven, trying to make some new concoction. Johnny and Pony would be avoiding homework, and Lynie would probably be with them. She'd be laughing at Soda and Darry while staring off, her notebooks strewn across her lap. Dal would be out still, and I guess that's why I wasn't too surprised when he walked into the hospital room, his hand wrapped in a bloody towel.

"Dal?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he had been up to instead of going to school.

"You'd be surprised at how dumb those Socs are. One was mouthing off about the "greasers he had taught lessons to." I thought it was time to even the scores….again." Dal grinned at me. "Why let him forget how we stomped him after the rumble?"

I couldn't help but grin back.

"You better get that fixed or Lynie will have you on a skewer."

"Don't I know it?" He smirked, and fell silent. When he started to pace in front of the window, I could tell that something was botherin' him.

"Look, the docs say I got another night in here, so unless you wanna sit in this hospital room with me, you better tell me what's wrong." I said, trying my hardest not to grin when he turned to glare at me.

"I was hopin' Lyn was here, but in a way it's good she ain't." I frowned.

"Isn't she with the kids doin' homework? That's where she always goes after school." I started to worry. Would she try walkin' here to see me, and get jumped on the way? Just 'cause we stomped the Socs didn't mean they'd leave us alone. I frowned.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, she's got brains. Look, do you dig her or what?"

"Dal, what the hell are you playin' at? You saw me kiss her. Yeah, I dig her." I could feel myself start to get angry and the stupid machine next to me started to beep louder. Dal noticed and threw his head back and howled in laughter. Suddenly his head whipped down right in front of me, his eyes glittering dangerously. For a brief second I was afraid he'd bite my nose off.

"She ain't your typical Greaser dame, and I want you to know if you hurt her, I'll crush your skull with that hot car of yours." He growled at me before turning to leave.

"Maybe you should stop worryin' about what I'd do to her and go make sure some Soc ain't hurting her." I nearly shouted, pissed that he'd threaten me _here_, of all places. He stormed out and left me to sulk in that sickening white Hell. And I was still worried.

**-Lyn's POV-**

For some reason, I was not in the mood to sit in the Curtis' house tonight and listen to the boys argue about dinner, homework and beer. I was still confused with myself, and honestly, just wanted time to think. So after school, I avoided Two-Bit and the chance to get a ride from him and walked home.

Now, I knew this could be dangerous, so I carried a blade with me. No one noticed me slip out Two-Bit's prized switch from his jacket pocket at lunch, and no one noticed me dip out of school a class early. It was easy. We were in gym, Johnny and Two-Bit were busy laughing at a few of Shepard's outfit and I just got up and pretended to go to the bathroom. Really, I went and changed in the locker room before slipping out the door to the fields and walked across them, down the alley by the football field and across the street past the DX. No one noticed. Even as I walked past the DX, the Socs and Greasers alike didn't take notice. I wasn't too sure I liked the feeling, but for today it'd have to do.

Instead of going into the Curtis' house, I walked the few extra seconds down to my house and sighed, letting myself in. The door squealed against its hinges as I opened it, and I could smell cigar smoke as I stepped into the hallway. At first I froze, confused. Either my stepfather was awake, or Trevor was home. I hadn't seen my stepbrother in two weeks, and my stepfather, whom I had ever really known as a father, was hardly ever awake when I got home from school.

As quietly as I could, I dropped my books on the tiny table next to the telephone and walked into the kitchen. My stepfather sat at the table, the newspaper open in front of him, a cigar gently clasped in his hand. He looked up at me and smiled, and for the first time today I felt like someone noticed Me.

"Hi honey. How are you?" He said softly. It was the first time he had asked me how I was doing in quite a few months…..actually, it was the first time he had been awake when I was home for the first time in months. I stared at him, wondering if I was dreamin', before he rolled his eyes at me and kicked the chair across from him towards me with his toe. _Just like Soda-pop_, I thought crazily, and took the seat across from him as he motioned me to.

"Don't you have work tonight, Dad?" I asked before I could stop myself. My stepfather worked the night shift in a convenience store close to the high school. He was normally asleep until 4 or 5pm, which is when he went into work. He normally didn't get home until 6 in the morning, and then he slept all day. I didn't see him much. When he was awake, he droned around the house, drunk or moping. He wasn't the same after my mom died. He blamed himself, really. They had been married since I was two years old, and the fire had happened when I was at school. He had been the manager at the store during the day then, and wasn't home. My mom had been sleeping and didn't even know the house was burning. But that had been two years ago, and I didn't like the guys to know I still thought about it that much…

"Yeah, I'm on the shift tonight." I felt my eyebrow rise, in true Two-Bit fashion, still puzzled as to why the hell my stepfather was sitting in front of me, sober, and wide awake.

"Have you heard from your brother?" He asked me after taking a puff off his cigar. I winced. Trevor and I didn't really talk. For one, he was four years older than me. And 'sides, how could I explain to him that Trevor was into shit that even turned Dally pale? I didn't want to break his good mood, so I just shook my head. The old man sighed and got up, his chair scratching against the linoleum floor.

"I got a call from the cops this morning asking if I'd seen him. I told them I ain't really home, but I figured I'd ask you to see what trouble he got himself into this time." He gave me a half grin before he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and pulled it on.

"If you find out anything, give me a call at the store, will you?" I nodded, still in shock, and watched as the only man I'd ever known as a father slipped out the door into the evening.

It didn't surprise me that the fuzz were looking for Trevor. The last I had really heard from anyone, he had headed into Oklahoma City for a few days to do some "business". I hadn't wanted to ask Dal what kinda business boys did in the city, so I kept my trap shut.

With a groan and a stretch, I pulled myself up from the table. There was no point in worrying right now. I stared at the stove for a moment, but decided against trying to cook tonight. I trudged back into the hallway to grab my notebooks and went into my room. I sat on my bed and took one look at my books.

_Hah, yeah right Lyn!_ I laughed out loud before throwing the notebook at the wall in frustration. Steve was hurt and still in the hospital even though the docs said he only had to stay one night; Socs were trying to beat us in our own territory even though we whooped their asses in the rumble; and now Trevor was missing and in trouble? Boy was I **tired**. I stretched out as far as I could, like a cat, and curled onto my side. My forehead touched the cool and comforting wall next to my bed and I was out before I even closed my eyes.

**-Pony's POV-**

Darry was yellin' at Soda about leaving eggs on the stove to burn when the porch door swung open and Dal sauntered in. I looked up from the TV and nudged Johnny, wonderin' what was botherin' Dal this time. Even Two-Bit looked up from the TV after he noticed that Dal hadn't stepped into the room.

"Dal?" Johnny said softly, afraid of the dark mood that seemed to have entered the house.

"Where is Richards?" He asked, his voice deathly low. I shivered slightly, remembering just the other night when this had happened. We shut up at that, listening for any sound of trouble. There was only silence. Soda and Darry came in from the kitchen, looking like how I felt.

"She isn't with Steve?" Soda asked, and for some reason Dal's expression darkened.

"No, she ain't with that hood." He growled, and for some reason I was scared of him just then. He looked ready to pounce, and I just knew it was Steve he'd be pouncing on.

"Then where the Hell is she?" Two-Bit asked, getting up from the floor. Dally squinted at him.

"I didn't see her in last period. Maybe she skipped out early." I mentioned, grimacing as Dal's anger turned on me.

"Maybe there's no real reason to worry." Darry suggested, trying to keep it cool.

"Yeah Dal, what's there to worry about? We whooped those Socs." Soda grinned crookedly but it wavered under Dal's death glare.

"The Socs sure didn't learn their lesson. I hope you ain't wrong on this one." Dal growled.

"You have a point. Maybe we should go find her. Dal, Two-Bit, why don't you head to Buck's and see if maybe she ditched there? Soda, why don't you go and see if she ended up with Steve?" I could tell something was aggravating my eldest brother, but I also knew that he wouldn't tell me even if I pestered him. He turned his hard stare to me and Johnny and I felt hesitation wash over me.

"Pony, why don't I go with you and Johnny and see if we can find Lynie, huh? Maybe she's at the park, or maybe she picked up an extra shift at the movie house." I nodded; shocked that he wanted us to go with him. The gang got up and grabbed jackets and shoes before heading out on their missions. I noticed Soda was moving a little slowly and still hadn't pulled away in the truck as we headed up the street. _Now what's he doing,_ I thought to myself, but it slipped out of my mind as Darry yelled at me to keep up the pace.

**-Soda's POV-**

As I slipped behind the wheel of the old beat up family truck, I realized that no one had checked to see if Lynie was at home. I started laughing at our stupid-ness and jumped out of the truck, rolling my eyes to the sky. We sure were an over-protective lot. I jogged across the street and up the old wooden stairs to the Richards' porch and knocked on the door.

When no one answered, I felt my shoulders slump and realized that I must have been dumb to think Marilyn would come home without stopping by to say hi. Trying one last shot, I found the door unlocked and turned the latch. The door let out an awful screech and I tried to hide in the shadows of the doorway.

"Lynie? Hey, anyone home?" I tip-toed down the hallway and tried to let the door shut quietly, wincing as it squealed again. I peered around the door into the kitchen and saw a newspaper strewn about the tabletop.

I continued down the hallway and stopped, mentally hitting myself silly as the floorboards beneath my feet let out an awful creak. I heard a groan from one of the other rooms and a loud THUMP. I nearly ran away in panic, not wanting to know if I stumbled in on grumpy Mr. Richards or the short-tempered Trevor, but stopped and almost fell to the floor when I heard a muffled curse from none other than Lynie.

"Maaariiiilyyyynn!" I cried out as I skipped down to her room. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my jaw drop as I saw Lynie sprawled on the floor, a book across her forehead, and one mean scowl just daring me to laugh at her. I couldn't help it and had to hold myself up by the doorframe as she pulled herself off the floor!

"You're a dead man, Curtis." She grumbled, but stopped when she realized that I was standing in her room, and it was dark outside.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, suddenly worried and afraid that something _else _had happened, maybe even to Steve. So before she could freak out I told her about the gang looking for her, and we left to find the others. _And hey, I was right, yet again! _I thought gleefully, unable to wait for the chance to rub it in Dally's and my brother's face.

**-Steve's POV-**

Ah, freedom. I had missed being able to walk away from people when I wanted to. I had missed smoking a cig when I felt fidgety. I had missed the taste of beer.

Yeah, I hadn't been in the hospital that long, but I really did hate those places. After being released (and earlier than expected, I might add), I decided to start the long walk home. I hadn't felt like waiting for Dally to tell me whether or not Lynie was okay. I wanted to check for myself.

That's when I noticed a few of the gang coming towards me.

"Aw, what's this? Did ya'll miss me?" I called out, grinning. I searched the guys as they came closer, noticing that Soda and Lynie were missing.

"We missin' someone?" I felt myself frown. Was Lynie still missing? What had she gotten into now?

"We were hopin' Soda and Lynie were with you." Pony piped up, flinching as I started to glare. Glory, but that kid sure does irritate me.

"Hey, how the hell did you get out of that place so early?" Two-Bit suddenly asked. I laughed uncomfortably and continued walking away from the hospital.

"I ain't stayin' put when I don't need to." I said, shrugging. I grunted as I realized that prolly wasn't the best idea, with my taped ribs, but I pushed it aside. I picked up my pace, the guys following me back to the Curtis' house.

"She ain't there, Steve." Johnny said softly by my side. I didn't listen. I knew Lynie was a fighter. I knew she was fine, and somehow I knew it'd be best to head to the one place that felt like home for all of us. I walked faster. Maybe Lynie was there waiting for us. Or maybe she'd know that's where I would wait for her. I just wanted to see her. It had only been, what, three days since I had kissed her? I felt like I needed a cig, only something stronger. Glory I was glad the guys couldn't tell what I was thinking. They'd think I'd gone soft.

As we turned towards the lot, the groan of an old truck caught my attention. I turned and felt myself grin like a fool. Chugging along as fast as the pick-up could allow, Soda-pop Curtis and Marilyn Richards came driving towards us. And for what felt like the first time since the Socs had started coming into our territory, Marilyn was smiling. Everything felt calm, like it had finally fallen into place. I didn't care about whooping nobody, and I certainly didn't care as the guys watched me pull open the passenger side door and pull Lynie into my arms. I didn't care that my side felt like it was on fire or that I couldn't get enough air from my banged up ribs. Hell, I didn't even notice Dal's angry muttering as I caught her lips with mine. So much better than a cig.

Hell, I didn't even care that I lived on the East Side, because right then none of that mattered.

All that seemed to matter was Marilyn Richards. (Well, and the gang, of course. I ain't that soft.)

_The End._

**A/N:** The end…for now? Maybe one day I'll come back and write about Trevor's return. What do you think??


End file.
